The following disclosure relates to a driving supporter configured to support driving such that a vehicle travels along a lane.
Patent Document 1 (WO 2009/006446) discloses a driving supporter configured to support driving such that a vehicle travels along a lane. This driving supporter sets a center line extending through a substantially center of the lane, to a target path and supports driving such that the vehicle travels along the target path.